FateExtra: Angelic Layer
by RecitarionLeif96
Summary: A new war awaits Enn as he enters the virtual world of S.E.R.A.P.H. From the sea of 128, only one Master-Servant pair will emerge victorious and obtain rights to wish upon the Holy Grail. Welcome to the world of Fate/EXTRA: Angelic Layer
1. Prologue: Welcome to SERAPH

**Fate/Extra: Angelic Layer**

**Prologue: Welcome to S.E.R.A.P.H**

**(This is my first fanfic. Note that even though it is published under the Fate/Stay Night filter, it plays along more like Fate/EXTRA, the PSP game. ((Due to lack of filters for Fate/EXTRA))The concept of this fanfic is to transpose elements from Zero, Prototype and Apocrypha into the Moon Cell Setting.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned franchises. Any copyright belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The moment I entered that gaping hole, was the moment I had voluntarily accepted my own death._

The sun was shining brightly that morning. There were hazes coming out of the ground. In the past few years, global temperatures have been rising. It's as if something inside this machine called Earth is acting up and breaking down.

* * *

_Classroom 2-A_

A boy yawns at another seemingly boring lesson. He glances at the window next to his seat. The heat outside, coupled with the lecture inside had been taking a toll on his senses. He could barely keep his eyes open. The bell then rings, snapping him back to reality.

"All right, that's it for today's lesson. Temperatures are rising today so always remember to keep yourself hydrated!" Fujimura-sensei reminded the students before exiting the room.

The boy stood up, ruffling his raven hair as he grabs his bag. Before leaving the room, he hears someone call out to him.

"Enn, the president was looking for you."

* * *

_Third floor corridor_

_Oh, great, and just when I'm about to get away too." _ Realizing that his only chance at escape was blown, he just let out a long sigh and headed to the club room. "_Damn it, Nakamura, if only you didn't mention that I was around, I could have gotten away from turning in my assignment." _Enn thinks to himself as he walks the third floor corridor. "Guess I'll have to ready an alib—Whoah!"

"Gaaaahh" A woman screams as Enn accidentally trips over her.

"Oww." Enn mutters under his breath. He looks up to see that he had knocked over a girl…on a wheelchair to boot. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He immediately mutters an apology while helping her up on her wheelchair.

"No, it's nothing but you should really watch where you're going. Otherwise you get into trouble later on." She smiles at him before turning around to leave.

"_Whoa. I didn't know a sophisticated woman like that studied here in Tsukumihara. That sophisticated manner of speech, she must be a transferee. Such a soft and sweet voice, sigh… If only the president had that kind of voice then I won't be too afraid to go to club on a daily basis." _ Enn thinks to himself as he enters the Journalism club's room. He may not admit it, but he blushed at the sight of that girl in the wheelchair.

* * *

_Classroom 3-C: Journalism club room_

"All right! So who among you has actually done their assigned work?" The president asks as she slams a roll of newspaper on the table.

A young girl raises her hand. She appears to be around Enn's age and grade. She was dressed in the Tsukumihara High School girl's uniform and she was wearing glasses. To Enn, she seemed like the classical class nerd who is all books and no social life. She submits her paper to the president. The president gives the paper a quick scan before turning back to her.

"Good paper, Sajyou-san. You're a big help to the club, unlike Enn over there."

"_This girl really likes rubbing lemon on my wounds"_ Enn stands up and throws out his classic excuse. "Well, there aren't anything new to report about in this school so isn't it a given that I won't be able to turn anything in?"

"Of course there's something. Even if it's just trivial changes, you should still keep an eye out. Look at Sajyou-san's article. It's just about some kid from a wealthy family transferring to our school but who knows? She could be very popular the next day."

"But isn't that too redundant? I mean, people come and go all the time so what's so special about doing a feature on her?"

"Like I said, they might be super popular tomorrow? Remember that priest who was transferred here last month. He seemed like a complete nobody at first but the next day he—"

"All right, all right. So where do you want me to start?" Enn buts in, not wanting to listen to her preach about people any longer.

"Well, you could try investigating some of our more popular students. Like that Tohsa-" The president tries to explain.

"Well, I'm off. To investigate I mean." Enn buts in again.

"Good luck Enn! You and Sajyou-san are our only field reporters as of now, so give it your best effort." The president cheers him on.

"_Sigh… Glad I'm out of there. Yeah, like I have the guts to interview Tohsaka. Last time I did, I woke up in the clinic." _

The truth is, Enn didn't want to join the Journalism club. The only reason he did was because a teacher recommended him to it and because being a member gives you privileges to watch school events without paying any fees. That and he wanted to hang out at the club room, due to the powerful air-conditioning units.

* * *

_Second floor corridor_

Enn had only been walking for ten seconds when he overhears a commotion near Classroom 2-A. Hearing that most of the commotions are caused by girls, Enn didn't even need three guesses as to who is causing all that.

"That ice queen… and I thought that she understands!" A furious voice echoed throughout the room. That condescending tone could only belong to one person.

"Oh Shinji-sama, you should not interact with those kind of people." One of the girls squealed.

"Right. Just leave that Tohsaka in her lonely spot at the rooftop." Another follows.

"I was going to do just that! I thought she understands how lonely it is at the top but, Gaahh!"

"_Poor bloke… I'm guessing he tried to hit on Tohsaka but was shot down. Rather badly, if I might add. Usually, his aggressive approach works on any girl but didn't with Tohsaka, but—" _Enn swallowed some saliva as he looked at the flight of stairs leading to the third floor and the rooftop. "_Can I really hold a conversation with the ice queen of Tsukumihara?"_

He made a sign of the cross just before ascending the stairs and into the rooftop. "_Whatever. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Even if he has no life insurance." _He paused for a while before opening the doors and stepping out in the red of the setting sun outside.

* * *

_Rooftop_

As usual, Rin Tohsaka was sitting at her spot in the rooftop, staring off into the distance. Enn ponders whether he should call out or just take a seat next to her. Deciding that the latter option could earn him a trip to the hospital, he opts for the former.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a few questions." Enn calls out to her.

Tohsaka's gaze shifted from the scenery to him. Her eyes showed a hint of annoyance and anger. This look worried Enn. If even a popular guy like Matou couldn't last a second against this girl, what makes him think that he'll fare any better. Fortunately, he was being nice; or so he thinks. Unfortunately, this girl remembered who he was.

"You. You're that fly from the Journalism Club, Enomoto-san, was it?"

"Enomoto Hidaka but just call me Enn."

"Trying to get friendly with me?" Rin's eyes narrow down into slits sending chills up Enn's spine.

"Ah no. I just wanted to ask—"

"Alright, ask away." Rin cuts him off, while fixing her pigtails.

"Ummm… know any good stories? About people in this school I mean?" Enn asks. "_What are you doing you idiot! She's supposed to be the story!"_

"Can't the Journalism club stop gossiping about others already? It's not good to butt into other people's live—Wait." Rin's expression changed. She seems to be thinking deeply about something.

"Aha! Why don't you write a story about "that" girl."

"Which girl?" Enn asks, no idea who she was talking about.

"You know, the one who frequently ends up in the clinic." Rin answers back rather annoyed.

"All right. Thanks for the info, Tohsaka-san!" Enn turns around to leave.

"Sheesh. Boys these days are so.." Rin turns back to her usual position. Enn shots her another glance.

"By the way, that sigil you put up, if you don't conceal it, someone else might notice." He mutters.

Rin looks back surprised but Enn had already disappeared. She glances back at the sigil she placed on the ground.

"_That boy, how did he—"_

Enn knew about her "secret" of course. By some twist of fate, like Rin Tohsaka, Enn was also a Magus.

* * *

_First floor corridor_

"_Shit did I just—" _Enn suddenly realizes the gravity of his actions. Now, Rin Tohsaka knows that he is a Magus like her. Any time now and she might challenge him, something Enn had avoided since he came to this school.

So far he had counted four magus in this school, including himself. There was Rin Tohsaka, the popular Tsukumihara "Ice Queen". Then there was Matou. Shinji Matou, there was a reason why he was so bloody proud and this was it. Even if he was an arrogant bastard, his claims of superiority over others were quite true. Then there was that newcomer priest, the one who took out three pit bulls using only his hands. Enn was there to see it and based on what he observed, no normal human could accomplish a feat like what that priest had done.

"_Oh well. Magus need not kill each other until the situation calls for it." _Enn comforts himself as he enters the Infirmary.

* * *

_Infirmary_

Sakura Matou, the nurse's aide greeted him a pleasant afternoon as he enters. "Good Afternoon Enomoto-san, feeling sick?" "No. I'm here to interview someone, is it alright?" Enn answers back.

"Well, if they're feeling up for it, then I guess it's fine but please don't push them too hard." Sakura answers nicely.

"_Sakura Matou. Shinji Matou's younger sister. How could a nice girl like her endure having such a jerk of a big brother. Ahh… the mysteries of siblings. How could they grow up in the same environment and end up so different from each other. But does it mean that Sakura is a magus as well?" _Enn glances back at Sakura who had turned her back on him and was now tending to some paperwork on the desk. "_Nah, only one child could inherit the family secrets."_

Enn had become acquainted with the Infirmary. Most of the times, he would feign illness and take a break here, just staring at the ceiling, not to mention that he ended up here the first time he interviewed Ms. Rooftop. But not once did he notice a girl who ends up here frequently, so he was visibly surprised when this supposed "girl" was sitting on the bed next to the one Enn frequently sleeps in. So he sat down in "his" bed and from the white curtains, he could make out a silhouette of a slender young woman.

_Who are those little girls in pain,_

_Just trapped in castle of dark side of the moon._

Enn hears the sound of someone singing in the bed next to the one he sat on. He slightly pulled back the curtains, taking care not to be noticed by whoever she was.

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain,_

_Like flowers that blossom just once in years._

From the small gap he created, Enn could see her full form. She was in school uniform all right. But her long, wavy, raven hair, tied into a half up, her pale complexion and pale ruby eyes that seem to glimmer in the light of the setting sun, captivated him. She was very beautiful. Before he knew it, Enn found himself listening to her song.

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love,_

_Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove._

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage._

_It's only the fairy tale they believe._

The girl finishes her song, snapping Enn out of his daze. "Ummm. Sorry for listening in." Enn quickly mutters a quick apology. "I was wondering—"

"Third floor." The girl says.

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll find someone to write a story about on the third floor." She gets up and proceeds out of her cubicle.

"_What is she, psychic?" _Enn thinks to himself.

"I heard you and the others in the Journalism club room when I passed by. You need a story right? You can find one on the left wing of the third floor." The girl answers slyly.

"_Well that explains it. Guess she hadn't been here long." _Enn breathes a sigh of relief. If she was psychic then she might misunderstand the thoughts that's been buzzing around Enn's head while he was staring at her. Girls are prone to misunderstandings. "What story are you talking about anyway?" He follows up a question as he walks towards her.

"The one about the ghost." She answers with a smirk on her face. At that moment, Enn's face turns slightly pale.

The girl laughs a little as she asks Sakura Matou about her medicine. Enn immediately excuses himself as he proceeds outside.

"_Ghosts? Haha… No way it can be real. Right?" _Enn thinks to himself as he goes up the third floor again, for the second time. He may not admit it, but even he is afraid to stay at the left wing past dismissal time.

As he was climbing the stairs, another realization hit him: "_I've been led away again! She was supposed to be the story!" _Enn curses his stroke of bad luck. The president, Ice Queen Rin Tohsaka and that mysterious _bishoujo _in the clinic, he wonders why he encountered such pushy girls all in a row. What's up with that?

* * *

_Third floor, left wing._

The left wing was eerily quiet. Every step Enn makes echoes out as a thundering orchestra. He was fighting the urge to break out in a cold sweat. He waited a little bit. By this time, the sun had completely set and the light of the moon cast weird shadows around the place. Enn felt goosebumps pricking out of his skin. Just then, a voice called out to him.

"Hey Onii-chan, wanna play?" A little voice called out to him.

Enn looked at the source of the voice and was astonished to see a little girl in front of him. It was evident in her attire that she was no student. She was wearing a cute light blue dress with long sleeves and a smile was plastered on her angelic face. In contrast to the ruby eyes of the woman in the infirmary, she had blue eyes that shone like majestic sapphires under the moonlight. She was quite pretty, for a kid. "_Good thing I'm no lolicon." _Enn thought.

"What do you want to play?" Enn asks casually while trying to smile. "_Ahh.. no good, I have a very awkward smile. Hope I don't scare her away."_

"Let's play tag!" The girl happily replied. She placed a small hand on Enn's jacket. "Tag you're it!"

"All right, I'm comi- Whaaa-!" Enn stands back in shock as the little girl vanished into thin air. RIGHT BEFORE HIS VERY EYES. Enn stood there for a moment, speechless at what he saw. When he was able to gather his wits, he bolted out of there. He didn't even realize he was screaming.

* * *

_Second floor corridor: In front of Classroom 2-A_

"_Forget about my awkward smile, that was freaky!" _Enn thinks as he jumped the entire stairway down to the second floor. He stopped in front of Classroom 2-A to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't run while on staircases else you might fall and have a nasty accident." Another voice breaks the silence. Enn turns around and sees the girl he tripped on earlier.

"Oh, it's just you." Enn mutters while still breathing heavily. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just finished some paperwork." She answers nicely and takes a look at Enn's face. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Actually I did." Enn answers back. "The one on the left wing upstairs."

The girl looks at him with a puzzled expression. _"Wait, could she be the new transferee that Sajyou wrote about?" _Enn then told her what happened upstairs. After his narration, the girl's face also grew a little pale.

"I think we should just go home now?" The girl urges Enn. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Seeing as she might have a hard time getting down, Enn had to carry her and her wheelchair on his arms.

* * *

_First floor corridor_

Most of the classrooms were already deserted. Enn gently opened the foldable wheelchair that he carried on his back with a free hand while his other hand acted as a sort of a chair for the lady. After setting it up, he gently set her down. Enn claims to have had no lecherous thoughts the whole time he carried her down.

"Much appreciated, thank you." The lady thanks him.

"No problem."

"I was looking around for someone to help me move go down the stairs before I saw you. So please excuse me if I had been a bother." The lady bows her head in apology.

"No-no, it's no trouble at all." Enn rebukes the apology. "_Wow, how polite. Talk about class! When Tohsaka shanked me, she didn't even mutter a single apology."_

The lady extends a hand to him. "My name is Fiore. Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia."

He shook hands with her as he introduced himself. "I am Enomoto Hidaka but just call me Enn."

"Well, Enn-kun. This is goodbye." Fiore then turns and exits the school building, joining the other groups of students going home.

* * *

_Grounds_

Outside, Enn was stretching his arms as he readies himself to call it a day. He glanced back at the third floor windows to check if the "ghost" was still there. He was relieved to see that she was not. Just as he was heading out, yet another voice called out to him.

"I advise you to head home now. I won't recommend taking any detours. The streets had become more dangerous this time of night." A low, masculine voice called out from the shadows. Enn turns around to see Shirou Kotomine, the school's new priest.

"I was planning to do just that, Father."

"Good, it would be bad if rumours started spreading about you and your girlfriend about staying late at night to do you know?" Kotomine teased.

"_Girlfriend? Wait, is he talking about Fiore? But more importantly…" _ Enn looks at Kotomine with a look that could even scare a Servant of God. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, NOR ARE WE DOING "THAT" IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CORRIDORS! BESIDES, WE JUST MET NOT TEN MINUTES AGO!" Enn explains while embarrassed though deep inside, he really wouldn't mind Fiore as a girlfriend, despite the astronomical odds of that happening.

"Hehehe. Relax, not that a woman like her would associate herself with you anyway. Be careful on your way home." Kotomine says as he turns to leave for his chapel.

"_Lemon on my wounds eh.." _Enn just sighs sadly as he exits the gate.

"_Come to think of it, Fiore Yggdmillenia, Rin Tohsaka and that girl in the clinic, they were all… pretty. I wish I could get lucky with one of them. No. That's impossible."_

* * *

_Fuyuki City Highlights_

A man, dressed in a black business outfit stared down from his place in one of the towering condominiums in the city. Down below, people were moving about their businesses, coming and going, repeating this endless cycle that has continued for decades now. The man knew though, that soon, this illusion is about to be shattered. "It" was about to start. He turns to the case on his bed and opens it, revealing all his tools to prepare himself for the coming conflict. He takes out the Contender and arms it with a single bullet.

"Guess there's nothing wrong with getting a headstart." He exits his room and into the streets below.

He had not gotten far when a shadow called out to him. "I see that someone is still wondering around at night." From the corner of a street post, Kotomine Shirou revealed himself to the stranger in front of him.

The man gave no reply and instead reached for something in his pocket. Kotomine, sensing that he is not the type to talk, positions his fists. In a blink of an eye, the Black Keys have materialized themselves before him. "Trying to get a headstart eh. Sorry, but you'll have to get past me first."

The man drew out a couple of survival knives and hurled it at the priest. The priest dodged it easily enough and was able to close the distance between him and his adversary within three steps. However, his adversary was no pushover as well. He drew out a Calico and let out a barrage of bullets at Kotomine who intercepted using the Black Keys.

In this dimly lit road, a fight was ensuing under the noses of the oblivious citizens of Fuyuki.

* * *

_Tsukumihara Academy: Second Day_

"Crazy world, crazy world." The president mutters to herself as she enters the journalism club's room for their daily, before homeroom, meeting. Inside, Enn and Sajyou Ayaka were already waiting.

"Did you hear the news? Mr. Prescott was killed in his home last night!" The president informs the two.

"_Mr. Prescott… Ah that smug, science teacher. I could imagine why everyone will hate him but who on Earth would get it in their minds to kill him? None of my business anyway."_ Enn stares at the two girls who had begun gossiping about the event.

"Now that's out of the way," The president then adjusts her glasses. "Find any stories, ENN?"

Enn hands her some papers. Thanks to the "ghost" incident last night, he managed to piece up one hell of a horror story.

"This is good, this is great Enn! All right, you get a kiss from Ayaka as a reward!" The president compliments him.

Ayaka stands up to protest but Enn had already turned around to leave. Just then, the president followed up with yet another request. "By the way, there were some sounds coming from the locked up room in the corner downstairs. Could you go investigate? Who knows it could be—"

"The next hot topic. Yeah sure boss." Enn replied as he exits the room.

* * *

_Second floor corridor_

"_How can she be so bossy this early in the morning?" _Enn yawns as he proceeds to the locked up room on the second floor. "_Wait, if this room is locked, then how the hell am I supposed to get in?"_

He looked around the place. It was still twenty minutes before homeroom, so he thought of asking the janitors downstairs for a key.

* * *

_First floor corridor_

While on his way out, he passed Fiore Yggdmillenia.

"Oh Enn, where are you going?" She asks.

"Borrowing a key. Boss wants me to investigate something."

"Oh, I heard Father Kotomine has all the keys to the place. Maybe you can borrow it?"

Enn's face lit up. "Thanks for that information." He shows his gratitude before speeding down the halls to head for the chapel.

* * *

_Chapel Grounds_

The school chapel was located on the right side, near the archery range. It was surrounded by a majestic garden, filled with beautiful flowers on all sides. In the centre, facing the chapel doors was a water fountain lined with benches on four corners. At first glance, one might think that he is in a park instead of a school. _"Every school worth its salt needs to have a place like this. Gotta attract new blood." _Enn was also fascinated with this place. There by the side, he saw Father Kotomine welcoming two ladies to the place. One of them had crimson hair, tied into a ponytail and she was dressed in a plain white dress shirt and black pants. She was also wearing glasses. The other had long brown hair that flowed to her back and was dressed in a light blue sweatshirt and grey jeans. "_They kind of looked alike, sisters maybe_?" Enn reckoned.

"I'll be counting on you." Kotomine gives one last word before the two enter the chapel. "Oh, Enn, what brings you here in His Holy Presence?" He says, referring to the church.

"I was going to borrow a key to the closed room on the second floor. Hope you don't mind…" Enn's voice trails off as he noticed some bandages wrapped around the priest's hand. For a moment, Kotomine seems lost in thought but eventually, he consented.

"Sure, but let me unlock it for you." He beckons Enn to follow him into the room. Upon coming inside though, Kotomine was nowhere to be found. So Enn just decided to head straight to the room.

* * *

_Second Floor: Closed Room_

Enn now stood in front of the room in question. "_Great, ten minutes before homeroom, and I'm here."_

He turns the knob and , feeling that it's unlocked, opened it and went inside.

* * *

_Arena Entrance_

Inside, Enn saw nothing except for old cabinets and an effigy in the corner of the room. He gave the effigy a light tap and it moved, much to Enn's shock.

"_Don't be afraid… This servant will protect you, as you brave the dangers beyond." _A voice rung in his head. He looked up and saw a gaping black hole that leads straight ahead. He picks himself up and heads inside to investigate, the effigy following behind him.

_The moment I entered that gaping hole, was the moment I had voluntarily accepted my own death._

* * *

_Chimeric Lunar Sea_

"_How long have I been walking?" _Enn tries to grasp his sense of time. It had been a while since he entered that room. He was now in some sort of virtual arena, with rogue programs that will try to make lunch out of him as soon as they see him. Fortunately, the effigy was more than up to the task of defending him. Soon, he reached a corridor that leads straight ahead, with no confusing detours. He decided to follow it, all the way to the center stage.

* * *

_Center_

Enn saw nothing but an old abandoned effigy, like his and some lumps on the floor. In an instant, the effigy stood up and proceeded to attack, with his effigy stepping up to protect him. Blows after blows followed but in the end, Enn's effigy lost the fight. The enemy then proceeded towards him.

"_Guess I have no choice." _He tries to cast an offensive spell that he knew but before he knew it, the effigy has stabbed him with its sharp limb. He collapsed to the floor, feeling numb. Now he can see what those lumps are: They were the dead bodies of other Tsukumihara students. He was about to join them in their grave.

"_I can't, not yet." _Enn tries to get up on his feet, but staggers back, his blood dripping to the ground.

"_Will you fight or succumb to despair?" _ That mysterious voice asks again.

Enn didn't give a spoken answer. He continued to try standing up, to no avail. "_I can't die here. Not without understanding what's going on. Not without… writing a story about this world behind locked doors. Not without… scoring a date with Fiore, Tohsaka or that girl in the clinic." _He kept trying to stand up.

"_Very well, perhaps you are worthy of a little more power."_

Three gates materialized in front of Enn. "_Your will is strong. Choose whichever gate you think will best suit your needs." _ Lacking the energy to ponder long, he made his way to the one nearest to him: the left gate. As soon as he touched the doors, the gate vanished and a figure descends from above.

"You called for me? Very well. Consider it an honour to have an accomplished idol like me, serve the needs of a lowly pig like you." The one speaking was the figure from above. Enn turns to get a look. She was pink haired girl, dressed in a gothic dress, that seems a little too revealing for Enn's taste. Despite looking like a complete weirdo, she was kind of cute; if you could disregard the horns on her head and her draconic tail.

"What now? Don't tell me you lost to this unsightly monster." The girl then manifested a black spear in her hands. In a matter of seconds, she had annihilated the rogue effigy. Just then, Enn felt a burning sensation on his right hand. He raised it to his face to get a look and saw that the flesh was peeling away and forming a sort of pattern. This was too much for Enn and he passed out. The last things he heard before his vision faded was the girl calling out to him.

"Oi, what's the matter with you? Hello? Master?"

"_She just called me Master." _Those were the last thoughts he was able to muster before fainting completely.

* * *

-Prologue End-

* * *

**Enn's notes:**

Well... here it is. Fate/EXTRA Angelic Layer. My first fanfic.

First of all, I would like to point out that **none of the aforementioned works belong to me. Copyright belongs to their respective owners. **Second, the honorifics I used are just based on what I saw in various anime I've watched. Not too familiar with Japanese honorifics myself.

As you can see, I used an OC as main character. I don't know if it's alright but seeing as how Fate/EXTRA allows you to create your own character and make your own choices, I reckoned, Why not? The only things I changed are his appearance and his name.

For Fate fans, you may have noticed several familiar faces throughout the chapter. Good for you!

Anyway, please enjoy the world of Angelic Layer!

(By the way, the song sang by the girl in the Infirmary (Fate fans might know who she is based on her appearance) came from Mai-Hime. The title is: It's only the Fairy Tale. Copyright also belongs to their respective owners.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Masked Assailant

**Fate/EXTRA: Angelic Layer**

**Chapter 1: The Masked Assailant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises featured here. Copyright belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

_S.E.R.A.P.H registration confirmed._

_Master Name: Enomoto Hidaka_

_Master Degrees: The Third, Thrones_

_Servant: Lancer, the Fourth_

_Loading memory data…_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Error. Memory Bank not found._

_Activating without Memory Bank…_

_Initializing…_

_Finished. Now proceeding with normal activation._

* * *

_Infirmary_

Enn opens his eyes to the familiar surroundings. The dimly lit room, the white walls and the ceiling fan overhead reminded him of his usual spot in the Infirmary. He tried to recall what happened before he passed out. All he remembered was getting stabbed by an effigy and somehow, at the brink of death did he manage to call upon a new fighter. "_It all feels so surreal, like I was dreaming…"_

"So, are you going to formulate a plan? Or do I have to wait here for a few more hours? Enn turned around and saw the same person, or imp, that saved his life. She was hunched over the bedside, looking quite irritated at him.

Enn was taken aback what he saw. It was no dream. The experience he had was all real. He immediately jerked up from the bed to take a closer look.

"Seeing as you're okay up and about now," The imp also stood up from her place by the bedside. "Might I suggest gathering information on all enemy Servants and, if possible, prepare to fight against each class. If we could come up with countermeasures against each, our chances of winning the war…" She continues berating Enn about several terms that doesn't seem to make sense to him. "Of course, you're going to do all the work; all I'm employed for is to fight- Hmmm…? She immediately noticed the look of confusion on Enn's face and called the attention of the nurse's aide. "Hey, does my Master have some screws loose in his head or something?"

"It seems there was an error during the memory uploading process. Looks like his memory of his life before entering the Moon Cell had not been brought up to date yet. I'm terribly sorry." Sakura Matou explains along with a generic sort of apology.

Enn approaches the pair. "Wait. Servants, classes, war, what? What do you mean by all this?" It was his turn to ask.

"Oh no." The imp-girl exclaimed while scratching her head.

"It seems the memory damage is worse than I thought. Wait a moment." With that, Sakura Matou exits the room in a hurry, leaving the irritated imp and the baffled Enn. Of course, Enn turns to her for an explanation, much to her chagrin.

"Urrgghh! How can I explain this in a manner that even you can comprehend?" She scratches her head again, which, given her height, was starting to look cute in Enn's perspective.

"You've just entered a war known as the Holy Grail War within the boundary of the virtual world in the Moon Cell for the right to have one desire of yours granted. Magi, like you will fight it out in a series of battles with us, Servants, at your side. Servants are incarnations of famous personalities, whether they are a hero, monster, ruler or any other nut out there, throughout history and those stories you pigs read. They are divided into seven classes corresponding with their abilities and the manner they are summoned with each of them having a specific rank. There are: Assassin (7th), Caster (6th), Rider (5th), Lancer (4th), Archer (3rd), Berserker (2nd) and the sword wielding Saber (1st) which is considered the strongest. Of course, the rank itself doesn't matter seeing as how I outclass every other Serv—"

"So you're a Saber then?" Enn blurts out, interrupting her speech.

"Ahahahaha!" She laughs rather sarcastically at his remark. "Very sharp and accurate observation Master! You saw me kill an effigy with a spear so I must be a Saber right? You're observation skills are quite good! It should be able to last us a good five minutes before we're completely annihilated by the enemy."

"So you're a Lancer huh, the Fourth…" Enn looked rather down but still placed a little more emphasis when he said "Fourth", just to see how she'll react. "_No need for the last remark though…"_

At his last comment, Lancer clears her throat while her face turned a slight red, possibly due to the fact that she was holding her head so high despite her mediocre rank. She continued with her explanation. "Anyway, the rank itself doesn't matter since it is the Servant's ability and the Master's strategy that will decide the outcome of the battle so gathering information is vital. So…" She was now crossing her arms. "Anything else?"

"Just one. You mentioned that we are fighting for the right to have a desire granted. Does this mean everyone has something they want so badly that they had to enter this war?" Enn's tone dropped a little, thinking how unlike the others, he can't seem to figure out why he entered in the first place.

"Beats me, but seeing that you entered a bloody deathmatch then it is safe to assume that everyone has some sort of desire. I mean, you wouldn't wager your life just for the hell of it, wouldn't you now?" Lancer expressed her honest opinion. "Even you. I'm sure that even someone like you would throw your life away just for the hell of it. Even you have a reason for doing so, even if you don't remember yet."

"Wager your lives? Then that means the losing side—"

"Dies. Or to be more precise, gets deleted from the Moon Cell." Lancer finishes Enn's statement. An awkward silence enveloped Master and Servant alike. "_What the hell. What kind of person am I that I am willing to kill for the sake of a single wish that I can't even remember?"_ Enn looks up to see that Lancer had leaned in a little closer. Despite her heels, she was still short, only coming up to Enn's shoulders, unlike Tohsaka who was as tall as him or the girl in the clinic who was a little taller.

"Are you prepared to kill someone, for the sake of a single desire?" Lancer asks.

"I…" Enn could not find the right words to say. Just then, Sakura Matou bursts inside the room.

"Good news Enn! It seems that your memory loss was due to you entering the Moon Cell too early, so expect an update anytime soon. The other Masters have just started arriving as well, Oh! Do you want me to explain your current situation? Currently, you are a participant in the Holy Grail—"

"Don't worry. We've pretty much established his situation." Lancer buts in.

"Okay then. The first round starts tomorrow so be sure to get plenty of rest. Your assigned room is Classroom 1-E." Sakura informs them.

"Hah, I'm sure this pig is well rested by now. Let's go then." Lancer urges Enn along. Just as they were about to exit the Infirmary, Lancer blurts out a few words. "I can see that you're a little confused but, since your memory is coming back later on, why not fight to survive first? Then when your memory comes back, decide whether or not you think your wish is worth the lives you're going to take."

"_But how long will that take? How many would I have killed by then?" _Grim thoughts start to cloud Enn's mind. "_All right. I'll fight to live on first. Then I'll decide for myself."_

* * *

_First floor corridor_

The other Masters have arrived and are now swarming the halls. They were muttering something about the school getting devoured by some substance and how they escaped through the hidden room. All their memories seem to be intact, even from before they entered this Moon Cell judging from their conversations. Enn turned around to see that Lancer was gone.

"_Where could she be?" _Enn wondered. "_Guess I'll just head to my room now."_

As he was walking, he managed to see some familiar faces around. There was the arrogant Matou, boasting as usual, near the staircase. His voice was so loud that Enn managed to hear his ramblings.

"Hah! With my Servant, that Tohsaka is going down. Say whatever she wants but in the end, she'll be begging me to spare her!"

"_It seems Tohsaka is a Master too." _Enn concluded.

He also saw the girl in the clinic, only this time, she seemed all right and was no longer wearing the school uniform. Instead, she had a black fur jacket over a white top along with navy shorts and brown boots. She was talking with someone Enn couldn't see.

"_Is she nuts or something?"_

* * *

_Classroom 1-E_

Enn surveyed the room. Gone were the chairs and desks. Instead, there was a velvet couch and a small table. Again he wondered where his Servant is.

"I was right beside you all this time. To avoid being seen by those who can immediately recognize us, we have to go invisible." Lancer surprises him as she materializes out of thin air.

"_So Infirmary Girl was talking to her Servant eh."_

Enn tried calling dibs on the couch but Lancer immediately took it and even gave him a long lecture about treating women of status like her. So he gave in and lied down by the windowsill. Since he was asleep all this time, he didn't really find the need to sleep yet, unlike Lancer who was already engrossed in her Dreamland. Enn sighs and places his hand near his forehead. He noticed a strange marking on it. He decided to head to the Infirmary and ask Sakura Matou.

* * *

_Infirmary_

Enn enters and saw Infirmary Girl instead of Sakura inside. He was about to exit the room due to her presence but she noticed him and stops him from leaving.

"What's the matter? Why the rush?" She asks.

"Ummm… Is Sakura around?" Enn asks shyly.

"That girl isn't like us. She's an NPC. An assistant personality designed by the system to aid Masters, so don't expect her to hang around during this times." She explains.

"Oh, I see. I was just going to ask her a few things. I'll just be leaving now." Enn turns away to leave but was stopped by Infirmary girl.

"Wait." Her eyes narrow down the dark corridor. She bit her finger and used it to draw something on the air, while keeping her gaze straight. In a split-second, some black feathers emerged out of nowhere and floated around her wrists.

"_Fehu, Uruz, Thurisaz." _After chanting, the feathers burst into flames and she hurls them straight on into the corridor. For a moment, it seems that the blazing feathers won't hit anything until they collided with a dark cloak surrounding a masked person. The flames didn't do much but it did force him into retreating back into the dark staircase.

"What was that?" Enn asked in disbelief.

"A Servant, possibly sent here to kill you before the war officially begins." Infirmary girl explains. "Anyway, what were you going ask Sakura…?"

"Oh, my name is Enomoto Hidaka but you can call me Enn. It's about this strange marking on my hand." Enn raises his right hand, showing a sort of tattoo in the form of five wings arranged in a circular formation.

"Those are your Master Degrees. They are proof that you hold some sort of authority over a Servant and you can use them to invoke an absolute command over them three times, so use it sparingly." Infirmary girl turns to go back inside.

"I see. Thanks for helping me out, ummm…" Enn tries to express his gratitude but he realizes that he doesn't know her name yet.

"Misaya. Misaya Reiroukan." She answers back. "If I were you, I wouldn't walk around unguarded and just stay in my room. Servants and Masters are forbidden from entering someone else's room so it is the safest place for you to be right now."

"All right, thanks for the help Reiroukan-san." Enn left afterwards. Alone in the Infirmary, another girl manifested near Misaya. She approaches her and asks.

"Why did you save that boy, Master?"

"I didn't."

"?"

"That masked Servant, it wasn't after him. It was after me."

* * *

_First Selection_

Enn approaches the bulletin board. The first round is now officially underway. Their names as well as the names of their opponents are posted in so he understood what the commotion is all about. After the crowd had cleared up a bit, he was able to see who he was up against.

_First Selection: 37__th__ Battle_

_Enomoto Hidaka vs. Ayaka Sajyou_

"_Great." _Enn thought. "_First official fight I'm going to have, and it's up against someone I wouldn't think of killing no matter what."_

Just then he read another note on the bulletin. _Participants will be given an entire week to prepare themselves, where they can train, get their triggers and gather information on their enemy's Servant. The battle will commence on the seventh day._

"_They said something about training, where and how exactly?"_

As if on cue, Shirou Kotomine announces another thing. "The Arena is now open to all, so use this time to gather your first trigger and to train for the upcoming battle. These triggers are important and will serve as your permit to fight in the Coliseum on the seventh day. Failure to do so, will grant your opponent the victory, deleting you from this place."

"_So aside from just fighting, we should also collect these triggers to earn our right to fight?"_

"Let's go Master." Enn hears Lancer urging him on. They reach the Arena entrance, which was on the leftmost corner of the first floor. They decided that they should gather the triggers first as to have more time to get information about their opponent later on.

* * *

_Arena: First Chimeric Lunar Sea – First Floor_

The place was so surreal. It's seems like they're actually within an ocean, inside a virtual corridor. Lancer was slaughtering some rogue programs that were attacking them while Enn looks for the triggers. He could see the other sections where the other Masters are but if he tries to get a close look, they only appear as blurs in the air. He chalks it up to some sort of security to conceal the identity of the others. Aside from the programs, only Enn and his Lancer where there in that area so he was able to get his Trigger Code Alpha in no time at all. Yet, somehow he felt strange. Like they're being watched.

"Hey Lancer? Are we the only ones who can access this section of the Arena?" He asks.

"From what was written, only the two combatants and their Servants are allowed inside." Lancer then finally caught on to what Enn was implying. "Don't tell me…"

She hears the sound of a cloak flapping in the wind, heading for their position. Enn turns around to see the masked assailant from last night. He was heading for them with a curved sword in hand. Lancer managed to get between them just in time to catch the sword's stroke with the edge of her spear. The masked Servant backs off a little to regain his footing. Just then a warning has been issued within the Arena.

"_Message from S.E.R.A.P.H. Warning. Conflicts between Servants are not allowed inside the Arena. The battle will be terminated within three minutes. Warning. Conflicts between Servants are not allowed inside the Arena. The battle will be terminated within three minutes."_

The masked Servant then rushes in to try to kill Enn. Again, Lancer parries against him, pushing him back. The two exchange blows with each other as Enn tries to locate the enemy Master. Their three minutes were almost up and at the last moment, Lancer managed to hit the enemy's mask with the other side of her spear, taking it off and dispelling the black cloak around his body, revealing armour from a much earlier civilization. Their adversary immediately turned away in order to conceal his face as a red barrier separates him from his little opponent. A large scream echoed out as he picks up his fallen mask.

"I said that's enough! You don't have to do this!" Enn immediately recognized the voice. It was the scream of Sajyou Ayaka, one of the students who worked with him in the Journalism club.

Ayaka's Servant raises his hand to put the mask back on. Enn was able to decipher some sort of writing inscribed on the mask. As soon as the mask touched his face, the black cloak returned and covered his body. He then follows Ayaka who had already started walking towards the exit.

"What's with that bloke? Storming in here and attacking us like that? Has he no shame in what he has done?" Lancer berates their opponent.

"Never mind that, what's with the markings on that mask?" Enn states what he observed.

"Nice going Master! That could provide us with a useful clue as to who the enemy is. Will you be able to re-write all that?" Lancer applauds him.

"No problem but how is figuring out his identity going to help us fight him?" Enn asks.

"Well, duh. If we know his name, then we can easily prepare a strategy against the techniques that he can use."

"_Lancer makes sense. If they figure out who they're up against, then they can figure out a way to beat him by checking out his story. But if that's the case…"_

"Hey Lancer?" Enn addresses his Servant.

"Hmmm?"

"You didn't give away your identity during the fight, didn't you?"

"I don't think so. I'm not the kind of person you'll immediately recognize at first glance."

"True. I don't even know who you are yet." Enn and his Servant were chatting while they were on their way to leave the Arena floor. Lancer turns to look at him as he posed his question.

"I'll tell you once I got to know you a little better." She finishes with a smile.

"_I guess everyone's got their secrets."_ They exit the Arena.

* * *

_2__nd__ Day: Library_

Enn was busy looking for some kind of clue regarding the markings he saw on the mask. The second trigger hasn't been generated yet, so he decided to spend all day researching. Dozens of books were piled at the side of his table and he had a copy of the marking etched unto a piece of paper. He had been here all morning and was yet to find a hint of some sort. Fiore Yggdmillenia then entered the room.

"Oh, Enomoto-ku-I mean Enn! You're a Master too?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah, who knew?"

"I see. I'm participating in the war as well." She answers back nicely. She notices the pile of books as well as the engraving. "What's that?"

"Some sort of engraving I saw on my enemy's Servant's mask. Come to think of it, you wouldn't know something about it, would you?"

"Let me see…" Fiore checks out the drawing. "It looks like a rune of some sorts, apart from that, there is nothing else I know. Runes aren't really my thing."

"Oh. What do you specialize in then?"

"Mostly evocation and human engineering." Fiore answers back.

"_Evocation. I'm guessing Fiore was able to call upon a very powerful Servant."_

"What about you Enn-kun, what do you specialize in?"

"Huh?" Enn was shocked. "_Come to think of it, I remember that I am a Magus but I can't exactly recall what kind of powers I possess. Shit. "_

"The truth is…" Enn explains his dilemma to Fiore. "I see, it must be hard to not remember anything at all. Good thing you are able to manage by yourself. Well, I can't really help you with this so why not ask someone else? Do you know somebody who might be good at this kind of thing?"

"Hmmm..." Enn tried recalling other people he knows. "_I did see Tohsaka setting up some sigils once."_

"I do. Thanks Fiore, I'll ask her now." Enn hurries outside.

"No problem."

* * *

_Rooftop_

It didn't take much for Enn to guess where Tohsaka would hang out. She was staring down from the rooftop again. Enn approaches her to ask about that engraving.

"Heh. Do I look like some kind of charity worker? What makes you think I'll tell you what it means?" There she goes again with her usual attitude. Fortunately, Enn was prepared when he came up here.

"So you don't know? I thought that given your prestige and the fact that you were drawing a sigil here the other day; you would know what it means. I'm sorry. It seems I overestimated you, Tsukumihara Queen, Rin Tohsaka." Enn states with a hint of sarcasm as he turns around to leave.

"All right, all right!" Rin jumps down from her spot, face burning red with anger and embarrassment. "I don't know what it means! Runes aren't my specialty; you're better of asking that slacker Reiroukan!" Rin turns around and faces a section of the wall. "You shut up over there! I can hear you laughing!"

"_That must be her Servant." _Enn thought. "Thanks for the hint, Tohsaka-_sama!" _Enn thanks her with a teasing voice as he hurries down the stairs before Rin could completely explode.

"_See Tohsaka, even your Servant has a sense of humour. I wouldn't be surprised if your lack of humour is the reason why there's no air in outer space."_

* * *

_Infirmary_

Enn enters as Misaya was just about to leave. "Perfect timing, I have something to ask you." Enn stops her from leaving the room.

"?" Misaya looked surprised.

"Would you be familiar with this rune, by any chance?" Enn asks as he shows her the markings. Misaya inspects it and didn't take her too long to come up with an answer.

"It is a rune that allows an object to bestow some sort of cloaking device or invisibility to its wearer. Why do you ask?"

"I figured it would give me a hint as to who my opponent is. He was the same Servant last night too."

Misaya smiled a little. "I see. Glad to be of help then."

Once Enn was out of sight, Misaya's Servant manifested beside her.

"What was that for, Master?"

"Nothing, let's leave that boy to get rid of that stalker that's been tracking us since we got here."

* * *

_3__rd__ Day: First Chimeric Lunar Sea – Second Floor_

"Master, why are you in so much hurry?" Lancer asks Enn who was running all over the place.

"I managed to figure out some things about the enemy Servant. I want to research some things so as soon as the announcement that the second trigger had been generated, I came here as fast as I can."

"Yeah, you even woke me up before my scheduled rising time, you meanie."

Due to the vastness of the Arena, It still took Enn quite some time to get the Trigger Code Beta. By then, the sun had set when they finished.

* * *

_4__th__ Day: Library_

Enn was reading up on ancient masks and stuff. He was in the process of looking about masks that bestow invisibility when he overhears someone screaming outside. Carefully, he pressed his ear near the wall to listen in. Turns out it was Ayaka and her Servant.

"I told you, I'm not cut out for this! I didn't even want to join in this war in the first place! I can't do this like my sister can!" A depressed Ayaka was screaming.

"I told you, we can get through this, just leave the fighting to me. I have a plan."

"It's too risky. That Servant, she's a monster! You could die if you go alone."

"No worries. My sword Harpe is specially designed to slay monsters."

"Don't you get it? I don't want anybody getting hurt! I don't want to kill!"

"But if you don't, you die!"

At this Ayaka went running down the halls with her Servant chasing after her. Lancer approaches Enn afterwards.

"Eavesdropping, Master?"

"I thought everyone had a desire that they are prepared to kill for. But just now—"

"I guess she doesn't have the resolve to fight like everyone else."

"Then what is she doing here in the first place?"

Enn continues reading now that he has overheard another clue. "_Harpe… A sword that kills monsters."_

"Still she has some nerve to call a noble like me a monster." Lancer looked pissed.

* * *

_5__th__ Day:_

"So, the event for this round is a Treasure Hunt." Shirou Kotomine announces. "Various treasure items have been scattered all throughout the Arena. The one who collects the most treasure will be given vital information regarding their enemy Servant."

"_Treasure hunt. Is this connected to the plan of that Masked Servant?" Only one way to find out."_

* * *

_First Chimeric Lunar Sea – 2__nd__ Floor Event: Treasure Hunt_

Enn and Lancer were rushing about, collecting treasure boxes, much to the excitement of Lancer.

"Hey Master, think we can make a fortune pawning these off? I want to buy a mansion once we're done here. Look! Another one!" Lancer giggles like a school girl.

"_At least someone's enjoying herself…" _Enn on the other hand was worrying about the plan his enemy mentioned. His anxiety grew when he saw that they were collecting the treasure boxes so easily and that the Masked Servant is still out of sight.

Twenty minutes later and they had collected all ten of the boxes. Lancer was checking out each and every single one with glee. Just then, the masked assailant made his appearance.

"I can't let you have that." He spoke in a dignified manner.

"Ahh, go home! It's your fault if you weren't able to find them." Lancer stuck her tongue out at him. She was too busy ridiculing him that she didn't see a flash of light approaching from behind.

"Watch out!" Enn dove in and pushed Lancer away as the light travelled in the trajectory they were in. Though unharmed, the light managed to smash every treasure chest they gathered.

"_Message from S.E.R.A.P.H. Warning. Conflicts between Servants are not allowed inside the Arena. The battle will be terminated within three minutes. Warning. Conflicts between Servants are not allowed inside the Arena. The battle will be terminated within three minutes."_

"Ahh! You miserable—" Lancer attacks the enemy Servant but was knocked unconscious by the light that hit her from behind.

"Two minutes. More than enough time. For her sake, I'll kill you all." The Masked Servant was now approaching the unconscious Lancer with the sword, Harpe, drawn. Enn had to think of a way to stop him. Just then he noticed Ayaka hiding behind one of the pillars. Left with no other option, Enn raises his hand and points it at Ayaka.

"Stop approaching or else I blow her up!" Enn threatens the Masked Servant. He turns around to see Ayaka emerge from her hiding place. "_Two minutes. I hope he doesn't notice that this is a bluff."_

"Ayaka, what are you doing here? I told you not to come!" He steps back, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I was worried."

Lancer then sprung up on her feet and lunged at the dazed Servant. He managed to dodge in time and landed near Ayaka's side.

"I'll get you out of here." He raises his hand and the light earlier came rushing towards them at such a fast speed. It paused for just a few seconds so the two could mount it before flying away and out of the Arena. The treasures were smashed so no one won between the two but in the short moment that the light paused, Lancer was able to make out its true form.

"That light, it was a winged horse."

Then, it all dawned on them. The identity of their opponent.

* * *

_6__th__ Day: Library_

"Oh, you're here again, Enn?" Fiore asks Enn as she enters.

"Yeah. I've already deducted who my opponent is." Enn confidently states. He had entered a little later than usual but once he was inside he only needed to pick up one book. "I'm done for the day. Now I just need some rest to prepare myself for the battle tomorrow."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." Enn leaves the room. Fiore approaches the desk that Enn was using and saw the book that he was reading. "Greek mythology…" Fiore mouthed the words on the cover.

* * *

_7__th__ Day: Day of the Selection – Classroom 1-E_

"All right, let's go over what we know." Lancer was briefing Enn for his battle later on. The first few rounds were finished and he was just waiting for his name to be called.

"The enemy has a mask that can?"

"Grant invisibility."

"According to what we overheard, his sword's name is?"

"Harpe."

"During the treasure hunt, he managed to escape using?"

"A winged horse."

"Judging from these observations and the research you've conducted, the rider of this winged horse, the Servant behind the mask is…"

Enn breathed deeply. Now that he knows the enemy's identity, they have an advantage over them but at the same time, anxiety fills him now that he knows he's up against no ordinary enemy.

"_The Greek Hero Perseus. He slayed the gorgon Medusa using the sword, Harpe, and a mirror shield. He evaded the two other gorgons by putting on a cap or in this case, mask that conceals his presence in that cave. Makes sense that he inherits the gorgon's child, Pegasus, the winged horse. This will be a tough fight."_

"_Enomoto Hidaka, Ayaka Sajyou, please proceed to the Elevator in the supply room."_

"Let's go, Master."

* * *

_Elevator_

Silence enveloped both competitors. Another barrier separates them from each other, preventing any form of physical contact. Enn tried to start a conversation.

"So why did you join the war?" He asks his spectacled opponent.

"I had no choice. The school was being devoured by something dark so I took the only exit I could find: The one on the second floor. "She sadly explains. "I didn't know that this could get much worse."

Enn felt sad for his opponent. But now is not the time to feel sympathy. If he wavers for a bit, he might be the one who dies this day. A bell soon informs them that they have arrived at their destination.

* * *

_Coliseum_

_37__th__ Selection Battle_

_Master Ayaka Sajyou vs Master Enomoto Hidaka_

_Princes vs Thrones_

_Rider _

_Rank 5_

_Strength: D+_

_Endurance: E+_

_Agility: B+_

_Mana: B+_

_Luck: A+_

_Vs._

_Lancer_

_Rank 4_

_Strength: C_

_Endurance: D_

_Agility: A_

_Mana: E_

_Luck: B_

_Begin!_

* * *

"This is it Master! Our opponent is not some nut in the alleyways so be careful. Stay back and try to assist me in any way you can." Lancer cried out as she eyed the Greek Hero above.

"Monstrous vampire! You shall not interfere with my Master's survival! I shall strike you down, like I did to others, more ancient monsters before you!" Rider advances towards them with his sword drawn. He raises it and descends upon them like a cloud of darkness, his cloak billowing in the wind. Lancer grasps the other end of her spear and positions it in the centre. She raises it and stops Harpe in mid-air. Unfazed, Rider plants his feet on the spear and gave a strong kick, sending Lancer staggering back.

"Ugh! Hitting a lady? How rude." Lancer exclaims in pain. Without even stopping, Rider lunges at her again. "I wouldn't fall for that again!" Lancer confidently declares as she shifts her spearhead in a jousting position towards the masked Servant. He didn't slow down though and even proceeded at a faster pace. Lancer also sprinted forward.

"_He isn't slowing down? At this rate, he'll get impaled by—" _Enn noticed something about Rider's movement. "_Shit. _Lancer, watch out!" Too late, Rider rose a few inches above the ground just as Lancer had met with him and stomped his feet on the edge of Lancer's spear. The resulting blow sent the little imp-girl flying into the air as he raised Harpe above. Lancer managed to manoeuvre away from a direct hit but the blade had still dug into her back. She managed to land a few meters away and inspected her wound as blood stained the white parts of her skirt.

"Behind you!" Lancer turns and saw that Rider had started to sprint up to her with his sword drawn. She shifted her spear's position backwards, catching Harpe at the tip and with a twist of her hand, locked it.

"This ends now!" Lancer yells out in rage as her spear starts to rotate violently. "Dodge this, bastard!" But just as she started to plunge the spear deeper, black feathers suddenly came flying towards her direction, piercing her at her left arm and leg, stopping her momentum, allowing Rider to escape with his sword. Enn looks around and saw that Ayaka was the one who fired those feathers.

"Nice Master! I'll finish her off now." Rider pulls back and impaled his neck with the sword Harpe, spilling blood all over the ground. An ominous glow shone out and with it, a majestic winged horse that flew to its rider's side. Golden reigns appeared in the Greek hero's hands turning Pegasus into a more aggressive beast. They flew directly above before diving at an incredible speed towards the fazed imp-girl.

"_I have to do something!" _Enn sinks in his thoughts trying to find a way he can turn this situation around. Seeing that Pegasus was only a few inches away, Enn rushed in and knocks Lancer out of the beast's path.

"Tch. Again!" Rider flew in another circle, trying to gain more momentum. "What are you doing, you pig? You could have been killed!" Lancer protests against Enn who was sprawled above her. "Sorry." He glances at Pegasus in the sky. Lancer approaches him.

"I can still defeat this guy, but I'll need you to deal with his Master."

"?"

"Those feathers can stun any attempt I have at attacking. However if you can keep her busy until I find the right timing to attack then I might be able to wi- no, I will WIN!" Lancer breaks off a portion of her spearhead's spikes and hands it to Enn. Enn stared at it for a while before taking it.

"No, I can't kill her."

"You have to. Otherwise we won't survive this." Lancer replies with a stern look.

"But—"

"Trust me on this one." She winks at him and heads out.

Trusting his Servant's intuition, Enn backs away a little while keeping his gaze on Pegasus who had now started to dive. He continues backwards until he was only a few inches away from Ayaka. Lancer motioned her spear into a throwing position, purple lights sparking out of it, and aims it at the approaching light. She calls out to Enn's mind.

"_Now Master! Plunge that spike into her!" _Enn shifts his gaze towards the bespectacled girl who had started to gather feathers in her hand and was on the act of firing them. "_Can I really kill her?" _Enn looks at both of them again. "_Dammit!"_

With a start, Enn ran up front just as Ayaka had launched those black feathers. His body got in the way and the feathers pierced his left leg and shoulder much to Ayaka's surprise. Rider, distracted by Ayaka's sudden reaction, looks away giving Lancer the perfect opening.

"Eat this!" She launches her spear, spiralling in directly on Rider's chest. As soon as the spear had found its mark, Pegasus vanished before they can touch the ground, sending Rider crashing below, and the force of the fall plunging the spear further in much to the horror of his Master.

"Sigh." Enn breathes out in relief. "_At least I managed to win without killing her." _He turns to look at the fallen and bleeding hero.

"I'm sorry Master…"

"No… this can't be real…" Ayaka couldn't believe her eyes. Her strong Servant, lay dying in her arms.

"If only, I had fought a little harder, if only I had finished her off sooner—" Rider turns to face Enn and his Servant. "Bloodstained queen, to think that a mere mortal was able to defeat me… truly you are a force to be reckoned with."

"Hah! Don't mess with me Rider." Lancer strokes her own hair. "You also deserve more recognition for being the first to make me shed my own blood as I have had others done throughout the years. I'll always remember this. Now go! Die with a smile, just as how heroes are supposed to as they draw their last breath."

"I guess, neither of us have to endure the coldness of this world any longer." Rider stares at his Master one last time before his eyes closed, never to see the light of day again, never to see her beautiful face again. "_Farewell Ayaka. May we be reunited again in another life. Maybe next time, we may find our happiness."_

"RIDER!" Ayaka cries loudly, like a princess whose knight has failed her.

"Let's go Master." She touches the wound on her back. "Guess I'll just take a hot bath—huh?" She turns around and saw that Enn stood still, staring at the defeated.

"Wait." Enn starts to approach Ayaka but a sudden red screen gets in between them. A black substance then starts to devour both Master and Servant. "_Wait, what is this?"_

_"_It's alright Rider." Ayaka takes off her glasses and places them on the ground. "I never did belong in this place." She let out a sad giggle. "How sad. In my attempt to escape the death that I may face if I stayed at the collapsing school, I ended up dying by Enn's hands." She embraces her Servant as she too, closes her eyes.

"Wait! Dying by my hand? What do you mean Sajyou-san? SAJYOU-SAN!" Enn screams out as the black matter dissolved them completely. "_Why?"_

_"_Even if we only kill their Servant, in this place, the Master will also die." Lancer explained. "This was the part I didn't want you to see."

Enn picks up Ayaka's glasses. "_She was here…"_

_"_Well Master? Do you still think you can continue to kill for the sake of your wish?"

"_I don't know. Damn, when are my memories coming back? Hurry now, while I can still change my mind."_

* * *

_First Selection Finished – First floor corridor_

The surviving participants have gathered at the corridors. Some are happy while some have the look of confusion and shock plastered on their faces. Enn just walked past them as he headed to his room. He passed by Fiore along the way.

"Oh, thank goodness you survived Enn-kun!" She greets him worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just a little tired." Enn just hurried on without much of a word.

"Enn-kun…" Fiore glances back, worried.

* * *

_Classroom 1-E_

Enn stares outside from the windowsill. Most of the battles have finished, reducing their numbers to half their original state. Lancer was happily taking her hot bath in the built in bathrooms in their areas. She seems fine, like she was used to shedding blood before, making Enn wonder who she really was in life.

"_At least someone feels accomplished." _Enn lies back with a sigh. He lied down there for a couple more hours before getting up again. Lancer had finished a while ago and was happily snoring in the velvet couch. She seems to be in a deep and comfortable sleep. On the other hand, Enn felt restless, rubbing his temples as he tries to get some sleep.

"_Guess I'll ask for some pills to help me sleep." _He heads out to the Infirmary.

* * *

_Infirmary_

Enn arrived there and saw Misaya staring out into the window. She acknowledges him and lets him enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I need something to help me sleep." Enn replies as he searches the shelves for anything he can take. "I'm having a little trouble getting some shut-eye. I feel…anxious for some reason."

"It's because you still feel the guilt of having to kill your friend." Misaya approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder. "By killing her, you have saved others as well."

"?" Enn didn't know what she meant.

"Her Servant was marking every other Master he deems as a threat. If it continued, then he would have been able to kill others at the improper venue, probably inciting others to do the same."

"I see." Enn holds his head down.

"You saved Sajyou Ayaka too."

"?"

"If she had won, do you think she could've carried on killing others? Do you really think that she could've endured the despair that would change her into someone you will no longer recognize?" Misaya moves her hand, placing it above his own. "If it's any consolation, at least she was spared for having to bear the title of a murderer. You have to bear it for her now, in honour of her good name."

"I…understand." Enn stands up. "Thank you, Reiroukan-san. My chest feels lighter now that someone understands why I had to do it."

"You're strong Enn. Only with strength can you find the will to move on. No matter how much others persecute you; you must steel your resolve and see the end and fulfilment of your endeavour. " Misaya removes her hand and takes a seat at the desk.

"Thanks. I'll be going then."

Enn leaves the room. As the Infirmary doors close, Misaya's Servant manifests beside her.

"An interesting philosophy but enlighten me Master, do you possess such fortitude and conviction that you speak of?"

"Of course." Misaya answers coldly as she places her hands on her chest. "Unlike them, my reasons are powerful and desperate enough that I don't care if I have to crush their skulls with my own hands." She turns to the moon above. "_This world had condemned me to my death so in return, let me condemn them to theirs. With my own hands."_

* * *

-Chapter 1: The Masked Assailant End-

* * *

**Enn's Notes:**

Well, the first battle. Kind of sad that Ayaka had to go first. I was planning on someone else but I realized that fighting against an opponent who doesn't want want to fight back will make Enn realize the gravity of the battle more.

So, all that aside here are some other things. About Lancer's personality, I'm not too sure. I only read about her on the wiki but beyond that, nothing else. I can't understand Fate/EXTRA CCC cause it's in Japanese so I have no idea what Lancer's skills are.

More characters are introduced, Misaya, Ayaka and Perseus are from Fate/Prototype to those who don't know them. Fiore and Shirou Kotomine are from Fate/Apocrypha, and Enn is an OC (again). The Servant Ranks are taken from Fate/Prototype along with the Master Degrees, which I will use instead of Command Spells. I may be altering them a bit, seeing as how it wasn't really evaluated how each rank differed from one another.

Regarding the fight scenes, it's my first time writing an action scene and I'm trying to get used to it so forgive me if it felt a little rushed.

So, that's it. Chapter 1: The Masked Assailant. I hope you enjoyed it. (Or not really seeing as how Ayaka died at Enn's hands)

**Update: February 01 2014 - **I reuploaded this chapter. I extended the fight scenes and altered the dialogue at the end. I believe it is now better than the old one, which was written a little half-heartedly.

Hope you enjoy! RecitarionLeif signing off.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and Accomplices

**Fate/EXTRA: Angelic Layer**

**Chapter 2: Friends and Accomplices**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises featured here. Copyright belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

_It was a bright autumn morning. Hues of red and gold have started to dye the earth as if it was reflecting the very colours of the setting sun. Below an ancient tree, a boy and a girl sat. They were happily talking to each other, like they had all the time in the world._

_Fires, smoke, destruction, ruins._

_The scene shifts to a collapsed mansion. The girl lay on the ground struggling as the boy stood towering above her. He draws a gun and locks onto her head. The girl stares back, her eyes filled with sorrow with the only words coming out was a single word._

"_Why?"_

_Then darkness. The boy had pulled the trigger sending the chunk of steel that would claim her life forever…_

* * *

_Classroom 1-E_

"Sleeping in again? Seriously Master, you need to stop wandering off at night!" Lancer was furiously shaking Enn awake from the windowsill.

"Come on Lancer, five minutes." Enn pleaded as he turns his back on the little angry imp-girl.

"Five minutes? FIVEMINUTES!? THAT WAS FIVE MINUTES TEN MINUTES AGO! GET UP!" She grabs his shoulder and drags him down from the windowsill, sending him falling to the ground with a large thud.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M UP!" Enn protested loudly.

"Today is the beginning of the Second Selection. Listen up you ungrateful pig! I was nice enough not to blame you for the injuries I got at the last battle, so at least come up with effective methods of attack the next time, Ok E-no-mo-to-San!? She teases him.

"Right, right." Enn just scratches his head. "_Though how is it my fault if you couldn't dodge in time?"_

Enn opens the doors and heads outside. "_Now, I won't hesitate too much. I will fight even if it's just to survive. I'll just bear the wishes of the defeated in their stead."_

* * *

_Second Selection_

It was much easier to see the bulletin announcement now that 64 Masters have been eliminated, making the school seem huge. As soon as Enn was able to get in close he immediately looked up his name.

_Second Selection – 14__th__ battle_

_Enomoto Hidaka vs. Roche Frain_

"_A guy I don't know huh, I wonder what he is like?" _Enn sneaks a look at the crowd. "_Anyone of them can be him, better be careful."_

"Hmmm…I hope our enemy Servant is not too much of a bother." Lancer exclaims.

"I guess. I doubt any other Servant will come close to Perseus in giving us trouble."

They walk on towards the stairs and into the Arena entrance. Once they were out of sight, a young boy walks out of the corner he was waiting at. A tall man clad in blue materialized beside him.

"They were…our enemies, weren't they?"

The blue man just grunted. It was nearly impossible to tell any emotion due to his face being concealed by an iron mask. However, the young boy understood him well.

"I understand. They were the pair who defeated the Rider, Perseus. We better be careful, right Master?"

Again, the iron man grunted and nodded his head to the boy's remark.

* * *

_Classroom 1-E_

Back at their base or as Lancer had called it, her castle, she was repairing the spike that she had broken off for Enn to use. She seems to be annoyed. "Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! If you have another plan all along then at least inform me beforehand so I don't have to trash my prized treasures any further! Oh, my poor spear, look at what that idiot did to you…"

"Hey! If you have considered that Sajyou-san was a friend of mine then you wouldn't have come up with the plan to have me kill her and instead, ordered me to just block those feathers in the first place!" Enn angrily protests.

Lancer's face turned slightly red. "I-idiot, you are the one in charge of strategies, why should I have to be the one to warn you? You could have used the spirit link to communicate with me!"

"Spirit link? What's that?" Enn asks.

"AAAAHHHH! HOW CLUELESS CAN YOU POSSIBLY GET?!" Lancer was now fuming with rage due to Enn's stupid questions.

"WELL SORRY FOR HAVING AMNESIA!" Enn shouts back.

_Thud._

The two looked at the source of the sound and found that it came from behind the wall. Apparently someone threw something at it. "_Maybe, we were a little too loud?" _Enn thought. He approached the side of the wall where the sound came from.

"Sorry if we were too noisy…"

"Ahem. Spirit links are a form of private communication between Master and Servant. Think of it as a mind phone between us." Lancer explained.

The two of them then turn away from each other and continued on their business, with Lancer repairing her spear and Enn checking out some information on his terminal that was given to him just now when he should have received it at the very beginning of the first selection.

* * *

_First floor corridor_

Enn and Lancer, who had turned into her spirit form, were on their way to the Arena entrance. They passed by Misaya along the way who looked rather…different.

"Oh, Reiroukan-san—" Enn was about to greet her when she interrupted him.

"Hey, you wouldn't be the participants using 1-E as base would you?"

"Ummm…yeah, why?"

"Could you do me a little favour?"

"?"

"If you could please… " She went in between Enn and Lancer and whispered something. "Stop shouting at each other when you talk in your private rooms otherwise, I'll—" Enn looked down and saw that Misaya's fists were clenched and her eyes were blazing with rage. The look of her sends shivers down Enn's spine.

"I get it, I get it. Please don't be mad anymore…?" Enn mutters a quick apology. "_Hope she doesn't shank me like Tohsaka did…"_

Misaya moves her hand and touches her nape. "Good." She mutters as she walks away from the noisy duo.

"_Wa-was that girl for real?" _Enn could hear Lancer muttering to herself. "_Even Lancer was a little frightened. I guess it is true that demons flee when a girl like that goes to war…"_

* * *

_Arena: Second Chimeric Lunar Sea – First Floor_

They were walking in search of their first cipher key. They noticed that some of the programs are getting stronger and stronger. But of course, Lancer was more than a match for them now that she's in "angry" mode. A few more minutes of walking and they came upon a treasure chest containing a jacket of some sorts.

"Listen up Master!" Lancer suddenly declares as she squashes a phobia's head with her heel. "Our opponents will probably start getting tougher as we progress so you have to be able to provide active support for me during battle and not just by pointing out where the attacks are coming from." She had completely squashed the poor program's head by the time she finished.

"Active support? What do you mean?"

"Well, like what that girl, Ayaka was it?, did. Those feathers that pierced us?"

"Oh. But how am I able to do that if I don't know what kind of magic I had used back in my life?"

"That is why you have to make use of this." Lancer raises the black jacket. "This stuff is called Formal Wear. It works by bestowing some sort of ability to the Master wearing it like healing magic and stuff." She tosses the jacket to Enn.

"Wow, so even a non-Magus would be able to level with Magi in this tournament." Enn checks out the jacket. It's black colour and long sleeves are kind of his taste in clothes. He immediately abandons the old Tsukumihara uniform and wore the new jacket over his red shirt instead. He checks himself out and he has to admit, it suited him.

"So what does this Formal Wear do?" Enn asks, wondering about his newly-acquired powers.

"E-eh?" Lancer suddenly realized that she doesn't know anything about it. "We-well…" She tries hard not to look clueless but fails hilariously.

"For a moment there, I thought I had gained an advantage…" Enn exclaimed while slouched over.

"Wait a moment, I-I got this! Ummm…" Lancer thinks hard but its only because she doesn't want to look like a clueless pig like Enn. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind. "AHA!" She declares in delight.

"WHAT!?" Enn looks up to her with sparkling eyes.

"We should ask an expert." Lancer declared with pride.

"_So she really doesn't know huh…?" _Enn's expression dropped again.

"What's with that gloomy look? Come on, let's continue." Lancer urges him on. Fortunately, it only took them a few more minutes until they finally found their Trigger Code Gamma, with much more insulting and quarrelling. As soon as they exited the Arena, the young boy from earlier came to the place where Enn got his trigger.

"This looks like the perfect place to build "its" foundation on, wouldn't you agree Master?" He asks the iron man traversing behind him. It only gave a grunt but it seems that it was enough for the boy to comprehend it.

"Yes. If this goes successfully, then our victory is guaranteed…"

* * *

_2__nd__ Day: Library_

"That jacket is called Wolf's Hide. It allows you to move around without the enemy noticing your presence." Fiore explains the function of Enn's newly acquired Formal Wear. "Also, you will be able to give your Servant a slight boost in speed."

"I see. So it enhances stealth and speed."Enn takes back the cloak. "_Though are we really going to encounter any other Servants faster than Perseus?" _He wonders about the Servants. "You're really amazing Fiore, being able to memorize this stuff."

"It's nothing special. It's because I usually stay here in the Library—" Fiore looks embarrassed. "Oh, and besides, you can check it out at your terminal along with your Servant's stats as well as the information you gathered about the enemy."

"Really?" Enn confirms if it is true. "You're right." He suddenly glares at an empty chair.

"_I-I knew that! I was just testing you!"_ Lancer haughtily replies.

_Slam!_

Just then, a "certain" twin-tailed girl enters the library. She surveys the room and as her eyes fixated upon Enn, whom she immediately approaches with an annoyed expression plastered upon her face.

"There you are!" Rin Tohsaka takes a seat directly in front of Enn's. "I suppose I can now ask for those favours you owe me the other day?" She asks in a dignified manner.

"What favours?" Enn asks, having no idea with what she was talking about.

"The one when you were having a hard time looking for a story and the one regarding your enemy Servant, hmmm…?" Tohsaka stares at him. Despite her usual cool aura, her brows are obviously starting to furrow.

"But in the end, it was Reiroukan-san who helped with those two task—"

Rin's fists start to clench together, her furrows getting deeper further increasing Enn's anxiety. "I get it." He stands up and walks towards Rin. "So what do you want me to do?"

Rin's eyes dart around the room for a moment as if she was on the lookout for something before calmly telling Enn. "Not here, let's talk at the rooftop."

"All right." Enn turns to Fiore. "Sorry but I'll have to go…huh?" He was surprised to find Fiore looking a little uneasy in her place. He glances at Rin who was actually looking at Fiore.

"Good to see you too, Forvedge-san." She greeted Fiore with a smug expression.

Fiore nods in acknowledgement. "Yeah, see you Tohsaka-san." She meekly replies.

"_What's with this development? Do they know each other? For a while, I swear I could detect some hostility there."_

* * *

_Rooftop_

"_I've never particularly hanged out at this place before." _Enn thinks as he takes in all the sights that could be seen from probably the highest point in the Academy. The virtual sky that he sees still feels like a dream to him. Rin takes her spot near the area where one could see the entire school grounds.

"Ahhhh…" Rin breathes out in relief. "I prefer to stay in here most of the time. The hallways are just too crowded right now that it's suffocating. At least here I can see the sky, even if it's not real."

"I guess." Enn moves a little closer. "So what were you going to ask?"

"Oh, right." Rin snaps back to reality. "Listen. I just performed a hack that would generate some jewels within the grounds. I need it for my magic, see? Now the problem is, when I looked around the other day, all of them were missing. I need help in investigating this."

"Maybe they were just cleaned out by the system or something?"

"No. If the system cleaned it out, it would have taken a while for it to process everything. I think they were stolen by somebody. Some people I asked reported that they saw someone, running around the grounds during the time I hacked into the system."

"Why would anyone steal a bunch of rocks?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was an alchemist and they are planning it for synthesis? In any case, I need you to head into the Arena."

"Why there? I thought it generated in the grounds?"

"Hacks aren't built to last very long. I was planning on using them to enhance my magic so…"

"But only two Masters may enter a specific portion at a time, unless…"

"Yes. According to the ones I've asked, your enemy in the next round was the one who stole them."

"So he might be planning something and he might set it up there?"

"Correct. I don't have much evidence yet that's why I need you to look into the matter, all right?"

"Got it." Enn leaves Rin alone. As he was walking down the stairs, a random thought popped in his mind. "_Couldn't she have just hacked it so it appears in the Commissary instead?"_

* * *

_Arena: Second Chimeric Lunar Sea – First floor_

"Yey! Treasure hunting!" Lancer exclaims gleefully as she looks around every nook and cranny of the Arena. "Hey, do you think Rin will allow us to keep a few gems once we find them?" She asks, picking a stone up and holding it to the light.

"I don't know." Enn replied. "_Honestly, I don't think she would. Tohsaka's not the type to do that." _He thought as he examined a large stone structure.

_Rumble._

The sound draws the pair's attention towards it. From the section where they took the cipher key, a huge stone structure started to move. It looked like a small mountain at first, then a few sections began unfolding, forming arms, legs and hands. Eerie pink glows emerged from the darkness in one section. In a moment, the pile of rocks had formed itself into a more humanoid shape. It's body appeared to glisten in the dim light of the Arena.

"What is that? So inelegant." Lancer eyes out the monster before them as Enn starts to look a little jittery.

"Hey! Is it just me, or does it look like it wants to squash us?"

Lancer turned and saw that the behemoth's hand, or what looked like a hand, was crashing down on her. To which it did.

"_Oh no…" _Enn looks on, worried. But he wasn't particularly worried because his Servant was squashed right in front of his eyes. It was because—

"Just now…" A voice emanated from within the stone hand. "You were trying to aim for my head weren't you?" The little imp-girl was surprisingly able to lift up those heavy boulders with just one hand holding her spear. Some blood trickled from her forehead as a piece of her horn dropped to the ground.

"And you thought that attack would kill me so you went for it, ISN'T THAT RIGHT!?" She throws the hand off her and lunges at her opponent, barraging it with a flurry from her spear.

"Ahhhh!" She yells out in anger at the opponent as she continues stabbing it's face. Enn could only plant his palm in his eyes in order to avoid exposure to too much violence. As Lancer brings her spear down for what is probably the hundredth time, something cracked, instantly extinguishing the light from the monster's eyes. The joints that shaped its body soon cracked and the boulders came crashing down. Lancer leaps away in order to steer clear of the collapsing boulders.

"What? Finished already?" She drops her heel at a piece of stone that collapsed in front of them. Enn noticed something glistening at the ruins.

"What's this?" Lancer picks up that thing that Enn was looking at. She raises it up to him "Hey Master, isn't this—? "

"A garnet." Enn muttered. "_This must be one of Tohsaka's jewels. But what is it doing there?" _He looks around it and saw a sharp crack on its side. "_Don't tell me that this was making that thing move?"_

"Lancer, we should go tell Tohsaka about this."

"All right but—" Lancer stretches her arms. "Let's just do it tomorrow, I'm exhausted."

"All right." They then exit the Arena. Just then a young boy emerged from the shadows. It was the same person that was watching them from a while back. He was clutching a bunch of gemstones in his hand.

"That Servant…is more powerful than I thought." He silently comments on Lancer.

* * *

_3__rd__ Day: Rooftop_

"I see, so you found this inside a golem." Rin checks out the gemstone Enn handed over after explaining their experience. "Though it seems what you saw was a generic golem and not those things that naturally spawn in the Arena."

"I guess, but what is it doing in my area?" Enn wonders. Rin gives him a strong stare.

"Isn't it obvious? The one who was stealing my jewels was none other than your opponent." Rin gives her frank explanation. "He must have been observing your movements ever since the announcement." What was his name?"

"Roche. Roche Frain."

"Oh. You'll be up against one of Fiore's relatives. Good luck, I hope you win." Rin flashes him a faint smile.

"Roche's an Yggdmillenia?" Enn asks surprised. "Also, do you have some sort of animosity towards them? You and Fiore seemed like you didn't get along."

"Well…" Rin tries to explain. "The Yggdmillenias are one of the most powerful families that are governing the current world, don't you hear about it on the news back at the real world?"

"Sorry. Amnesia." Enn explains as he taps the side of his head with his forefinger.

"I see." Rin carries on. "Though they are not really the most powerful family per se, their policies and ideals are contributing to the stagnation of the world, preventing any kind of change from occurring." Rin faces Enn. "Oh, but I don't bear any hatred towards Fiore-san in specific. It's just that, I can't believe she chose to side with the wrong allegiance…" Rin seemed lost in thought.

Enn thought it was best to end their conversation there. He excused himself by saying he needed to find out more about their enemy Servant. Rin allows it and dismisses him.

* * *

_Second Floor Corridor_

Enn was headed towards the library when he came across Misaya again. "I always see you running around. Where are you headed?" She asks him.

"I was planning on researching on my enemy Servant." Enn honestly answers.

"You know, there are some things that you cannot learn in books alone. You have to go out there and see for yourself." Misaya gave a cryptic reply.

"What do you mean?" Enn asks.

"You know…" Misaya talks in a mildly teasing voice. "At the chapel…" She giggled a little before heading on her own way.

"Wait. What's at the chapel?" He tries to ask, but Misaya had already left. Lancer manifests beside him afterwards.

"Why don't we just go see what she is talking about?" Lancer smugly urges Enn.

* * *

_Chapel_

"_This place is…?" _Enn marvels at the chapel interior. Instead of the usual altar, an elegant one, inlaid with gold and cerulean line up an old wooden crucifix. At the centre stage laid a velvet round table with two seats on opposing sides. Two girls occupied each of them; the girls Enn saw entering the chapel just before the war begun.

"Welcome, young Master." The bespectacled redhead greeted him. Her hairstyle and glasses reminded Enn of an image of a mom, except for the cigarette that dangled from her mouth.

"Ummm…What do you exactly do around here?" Enn asks the one who welcomed him.

"My name is Touko. Aozaki Touko. I came here with that girl in order to study the original Moon Cell structure." She points at the brown-haired girl who sat opposite of her.

"Then does that mean you're Masters then?" Enn asks cautiously.

"Not technically." The brown haired one stood up. "Geez, this woman and her unrefined introductions…" She mutters a bit to herself before turning to Enn. "We came here to study the Moon Cell itself, not the Holy Grail which you are warring for. The knowledge of it is the treasure we seek and not the wish granting abilities that the Grail possesses." She extends a hand to Enn as she introduced herself.

"I am Aoko by the way. Aoko Aozaki."

Enn shook her hand as a friendly gesture. "Someone recommended this chapel to me but-," He looks at them both. "I have no idea on what you do here."

"We are able to provide information to the Masters that ask for it. We would not give you the full details but we will leave you with clues that you can work around with." Touko blows out a puff of smokefrom her mouth. "We will only give you one hint per round though."

"Oh, and if you want to alter your Servant's stats, I could do it for you. Of course, there's a limit as to how much can we alter." Aoko follows up.

"So, seeing as you are here, is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"_Shall I inquire about our enemy Servant now? We haven't really seen him aside from that golem he conjured up. What do we do?" _Enn wonders for a few minutes before answering: "I think I'll wait until I get more information about my enemy first."

* * *

_4__th__ Day: Commissary_

Enn was having a quiet lunch by himself. The place was still a little packed, with sixty-four candidates still present. At a glance, it seems like Enn was only eating by himself. In truth, he was keeping an eye out for Roche Frain Yggdmillenia. Rin gave him a detailed description yesterday so he knew that it was a little impossible to miss him.

"_Where are you?"_

Bingo. A young boy who fits Tohsaka's description approached the counter and bought some bread. He went to the farthest side of the room where he sat and ate quietly. Enn pretended to leave, checking Roch out as he did. Once he was out of sight, he used the magic contained within Wolf's Hide to cloak himself and went back to the back of a wall near Roche's table. From there, he could hear their conversations without being detected. "_Five minutes only. Need to make this count."_

Roche spoke up "So what was it like in Malaga Spain? Was it a beautiful place Master?"

The iron Servant merely grunted. Enn couldn't help but wonder if there is some kind of connection between them seeing that the boy easily understands what his Servant means to say.

"I see. I expected as much from the leading professor during the Renaissance." They seem to be getting along well.

Enn listened for a good four minutes before sneaking out. "_Malaga, Spain. It seems the place has some sort of connection with him. I have to find out more."_

* * *

_Rooftop_

"Hmmm…? Spain?" Rin asks, puzzled. "Well there was a strong magical movement during a time period of the Renaissance. For the first time, magical knowledge had become open for many. But—" Rin pauses for a moment. "There were a lot of pioneers in establishing those schools. Looking for a specific professor would be like looking for a needle among a pile of needles."

"There were that many of them?" Enn continues with his investigation.

"Well, yes. Each professor deals with a specific branch. If you want to narrow down your search, it is best to find out what type of magic does that Servant use."

Enn sinks deep in his thoughts. "_Is it possible that those golems were crafted not by the boy but by the Servant? A Servant that specializes in magic. Caster, perhaps? Come to think of it, that Servant hasn't faced us directly yet."_

* * *

_Classroom 1-E_

"Hey Lancer, what are the general characteristics of a Caster?" Enn asks flipping open a history book he borrowed from the library.

"Technically their physical stats are total shit but their magical abilities more than make up for it." Lancer replies while toying with her fingernails.

"Their physical stats are low eh? So there is no way that they can fight us head on."

"Yes and no. The Servant itself isn't that proficient in taking us head on. However, it can utilize several spells to get around that fact. It may use high Thaumaturgy, Reality Marbles, Summoned Creatures—" Lancer goes on and on.

"So those golems really were manufactured by the Servant." Enn points out.

Lancer faces him with a smile. "Truly, you didn't believe that that little boy could manufacture them on his own?"

"You're right. But how? Surely they need materials and catalysts to make the golems move? I wonder where they're getti—" Enn suddenly realizes something. "Oh shit."

* * *

_5__th__ Day: Rooftop_

"So that's why…" Enn could tell that Rin was annoyed. He had come up to her to explain his findings about Roche's Servant. "That little bastard is using my jewels to make his golems come to life."

"_There she goes again…" _Enn was moving away a little.

"_Why do these noble bitches have so short fuses?" _Even Lancer was becoming a little wary.

Rin suddenly looks to the side with an annoyed expression. "You shut up!" "_She must be talking to her Servant again." _ Enn thought.

"Ahem." Rin clears her throat. "If what you say is true, then Roche has probably set something up in the Arena. I suggest going there for now."

"All right." Enn heads out.

"Be careful." RIn shouts back at them.

* * *

_Second floor corridor_

"Oh, good afternoon Enn-kun!" Fiore greets Enn as she passes him.

"Fiore-san…" Enn stutters. "_How can I face her if I'm practically going to kill her relative?"_

"Good morning…" Enn manages a weak reply before heading back down.

"Hmmm…?" Fiore wonders at this development.

"_Sorry Fiore-san! But it's either me or him!" _

* * *

_Arena: Second Chimeric Lunar Sea – Second floor_

"What the—" Enn looks at the spectacle before him.

"—hell is this!?" Lancer finishes Enn's statement.

The whole Arena floor had been morphed. Gone are the usual programs that inhabit it. All the side routes are blocked by rocks and gears, leaving only a straight path. Ahead, Enn could make out the cipher key he needs. It was practically a straight run if it wasn't for the golems that guarded each side.

"Welcome, visitor!" Roche's voice echoed from above. Looking up,Enn saw that he and that iron Servant were riding atop a floating rock contraption. "This is just a sample of our legendary craft. It should be useful in determining whether it is ready or not. And you are our beta-testers."

"What are you plotting?" Enn askshis adversary.

"Simple. If you get through, then we will need more refinement. If not, well I guess we can call this the perfect Reality Marble now then?" Roche then takes his position on one of the higher ledges. "Tower defense, GO!"

At his command, the golems all started activating. They were implanted in the ground so they can't really reach Enn and Lancer. But they started to pick up boulders and started hurling them at Enn. Lancer takes her Master and they evade to the far left corner. No sooner had they stopped, the golems started to shift their gazes there and began pummelling their hideout with boulders, making its way to them much faster than they thought.

"We can't proceed in a straight line. Lancer blast this stone wall to bits!" Enn places his hand on the boulders blocking the side route. But as Lancer leapt forward, a barrage of stones came flying toward her. Fortunately, she was able to back away in time. She glances at the iron Servant; the one who threw those stones.

"Whoops! No cheating please." Roche informs them.

"_Damn! What now!?" _Enn runs like crazy, evading boulders here and there. Unfortunately for him, he tripped on a rock and landed face-first onto the foot of one of those golems. "_Shit, not good."_

Lancer managed to arrive in time and drags Enn behind that golem. To their surprise, the other golems were soon pummelling their fellow golem. Its huge structure had provided a shield for Enn.

"They can't turn a full 360 degrees?" Enn started to create a plan.

"This is stupid Master!" Lancer protests. "I'm not jogging all the way over there!"

"But if we don't we die here!" The golem shielding them was starting to crumble.

"But even if I'm to ambush Roche, his Servant will just throw rocks at me again."

"Take this then." Enn wraps the Wolf's Hide on Lancer's small body. "It will conceal your presence for five minutes so finish this before then!"

"Wait—" Before Lancer could protest further, Enn had already ran out. "Hey stupid _shota_! Too chicken to fight me head on?"

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" Roche screams angrily, prompting the golems to lock on to Enn. Now that he has their attention, Enn ran behind the nearest golem. The golems started hurling their boulders toward it. When it was damaged enough, he then ran to another. He was using Roche's own golems against him. He looks up at them, and saw a large ruby on their contraption. He glances at the golems eyes; most of them emitted the same glow as the ruby. "_I need to destroy the non-rubies first. Lancer, aim for that ruby!"_

Enn carried on with his plan. He kept running until he reached a dead end. Only four golems remained. But this time, he can no longer hide behind one of them. The sooner he tried, the iron Servant hurled more boulders at him. "_He's getting desperate. If he is what I think he is…"_

Enn ran into the middle of all four golems. Roche descended closer to him. "Giving up already? All right then, CRUSH HIM!" He instructed the golems who soon started raising their arms, intending to crush him with their fists instead of boulders. "This is what you get for calling me a _shota_! Any last words?"

"Stupid _shota_!" Enn mocks one last time as Lancer takes off the cloak and impales the contraption. As soon as the ruby was shattered, all the golems started collapsing, removing even the path blockades. They managed to win, somehow.

"Well played. Roche commends the pair. I can't believe that you managed to stop our Golem Keter Malkuth. Thanks for pointing out its flaws to me. Now I can make a better one in time for the finals."

The two leave the Arena. Enn walks up and takes the Trigger Code Delta, sealing his spot at the eliminations.

"Our guess was right. It was a Caster." Lancer walks up to him, dusting off the gravel on her dress.

"_Now we just need to find a way to stop those golems of his."_

"I won't be able to do this without a little cheat."

* * *

_6__th__ Day: Chapel_

The chapel was dark as usual. The light of the Aozaki sisters' devices was starting to make it seem more unholy by the minute. Entering this place would make you doubt its validity as a House of God.

"So you want to ask something now?" Touko asks him.

"What I want to know is…" Enn readies his question. "_This question is crucial. Touko will only help out once per round. If I don't find out anything new, I might as well give myself up…"_

"What is the Golem Keter Malkuth?" He finally asks.

"In simple terms, it is an enormous workshop that can generate golems at will provided that there are enough materials." It was Aoko Aozaki who answered. "It is a Reality Marble see? It takes quite some time to set up but once inside, a greater chance of winning goes to the caster of that Reality Marble. Basically it pulls its enemy inside its own territory."

"And in the hands of a Caster type Servant, this is enough to cover up its lack of close quarter combat ability." Enn finishes.

"Precisely. You are gravely mistaken if you think the Caster class is the weakest just because it lacks any direct combat capabilities. Sometimes, the mind is a stronger weapon than any spear or sword." Touko throws in more details. "Well, it is some advantage to you too. Reality Marbles are very high level magic. One that is fitting enough to be considered as a Noble Phantasm."

"_The ultimate technique that is the culmination of all the Servant's history, fame and achievements. It is the ultimate proof of their identity, Master." _Lancer further explains through their spirit link.

"But how does it generate the golems?"

"It needs materials of course, in this case, the jewels you mentioned. Then the Servant needs to draw a lot of mana for it. The casting time is a little longer than most spells as well. Golem Keter Malkuth is derived from ancient Jewish Kabbalah, which are pathways of the soul. The caster must be a well versed and proficient magician, with vast knowledge of the Kabbalah in order to transplant something similar to the human consciousness to an inanimate object." Touko explains, puffing out some smoke much to the annoyance of Aoko.

"I see. Thank you for the assistance."

"No need. We are a neutral party. If your opponent is to ask something, of course, we will provide him with just as much information that we provided you."

As they were walking, Enn finally noticed something odd about Lancer. For one, she wasn't in her usual teasing mood. It seems that she is deep in thought. Enn decides to leave her alone for the time being.

* * *

_First floor corridor_

The two run into Misaya in the corridors. She seemed to be in a good mood today, so Enn decided that it is the perfect time.

"A trade?" Misaya asks.

"I'll give you these." Enn showed some of the jewels that he salvaged from the golems. "In exchange, tell me how to destroy a Reality Marble."

"This are…Tohsaka's right?" Misaya asks while holding the jewels to the light. "Weren't you collaborating with her? Won't she peg you as a traitor for this?"

"There are a lot of jewels there. A few pieces won't be missed."

Misaya hides the gems inside her pockets. "So, what kind of Reality Marble do you need to shatter?"

Enn explains the specifics of Golem Keter Malkuth. He told her everything that he learned from the Aozakis. Misaya explained that the best they can do is to cut off Caster's mana source.

"You can only bring your Servant, consumables and Formal Wear when you go to the Coliseum. The materials are probably sitting around somewhere in the Arena. Wait for Roche to emerge outside the Arena first. Then use this rune that I'll teach you and inscribe it with a knife on all the golem materials."

With that, Enn departs for the Arena. Once he was out of sight, Misaya laughs a little as she takes out the jewels from her pockets.

"_Thank you Enn. With that, you have just sold Tohsaka to me."_

* * *

_Arena: Second Chimeric Lunar Sea – Second floor_

Enn had just finished inscribing the rune on all the materials. Every piece of stone and rock that he could find was drawn with a little rune. Lancer was just watching Enn do his work and greeted him as he finished.

"So all that's left to do is to wait for him to use his Noble Phantasm and as your friend said: "Watch the sparks fly!" Lancer stretches her arms.

"I don't know. There is always the chance that Reiroukan-san won't activate the runes immediately. We need a plan B."

"Don't worry Master, I got that covered."

Enn smiles, comforted by the fact that even if Misaya doesn't uphold her end of the bargain, he still has someone whom he can trust by his side.

_7__th__ Day: Day of the Selection – Classroom 1-E_

"All right, let's review what we know Master." Lancer perched on top of the couch.

"Our opponent is a Caster, a very adept one at that, with a Reality Marble for a Noble Phantasm. According to what you heard, he was born in?"

"Malaga, Spain."

"His spells usually involved golems. Judging from what we heard from the _shota's _mouth himself, its name is?"

"Golem Keter Malkuth."

"Correct. And it works by transplanting some sort of human properties to inanimate objects I accordance with?"

"The Jewish Kabbalah."

"_With all this, I now know who the enemy Servant is, that Servant clad in iron."_

"_Solomon ibn Gabirol, also known as Avicebron. He was a founder of a thaumaturgical school in Europe during the period of the Renaissance. He supposedly specialized in the deciphering of the Kabbalah, the ancient Jewish texts. With a Master as eccentric as Roche, this pair is quite dangerous."_

_Enomoto Hidaka, Roche Frain Yggdmillenia, please proceed to the Elevator in the supply room._

"Let's go, Master."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Elevator_

"What's wrong with you? You have only been grunting and snorting at all questions I asked. Did you perhaps, transplant even your voice to your golems?" Lancer was berating the great Avicebron.

"I won't allow you to insult Master like that!" Roche steps up.

"Yeah, whatever. Your call _shota!"_

"This is very annoying. You have quite the attitude considering that you are going to die!"

Enn only sighed. Lancer could really run her tongue if she wants to. Needless to say, the elevator ride was very noisy even if both Enn and Avicebron kept quiet throughout the trip.

* * *

_Coliseum_

_14__th__ Selection Battle_

_Master Roche Frain Yggdmillenia vs. Master Enomoto Hidaka_

_Virtues vs Thrones_

_Caster_

_Rank 6_

_Strength: E_

_Endurance: E_

_Agility: D_

_Mana: A_

_Luck: B_

_Vs._

_Lancer_

_Strength: C_

_Endurance: D_

_Agility: A_

_Mana: E_

_Luck: B_

_Begin!_

* * *

Lancer immediately runs towards Caster, spear in hand. Caster did not even flinch. He merely raised his hand as stones suddenly formed a large hedge in between them. The spear didn't even penetrate the wall. Lancer backs away and watches the golem start to form.

"Urrghh! I hate cowards like these!" Lancer leapt at the still forming golem and started hacking away at various joints until the golem collapsed. Then she plunges at the golem's face, shattering the catalyst within.

"Behind you!" Enn warns Lancer of another impending golem behind her. Lancer rises up in a somersault and hacks away at the golem's eyes, shattering it. In mid-air, she saw Caster grasping part of the terrain, causing it to give way, sending rocks flying their way.

"_So that's how he does it." _Enn chuckles a little. "Lancer, try to attack him directly." "_Remember, we must force him to use his Noble phantasm."_

"Got it." Lancer forces her way through the two golems.

Roche finally smiles. "All right. Let's start the new tower defence." While they were battling the golems, it seems Caster had just finished the incantation. In an instant, the walls were encircled with golems, only this time, they were much more improved, with smoother stones made of jade.

"All right. Now we wait. Lancer, we must distract all of these until—"

"I know, you don't have to remind me."

* * *

_Classroom 1-F_

"Is it not yet time to initiate your end of the bargain?" Misaya's Servant asks her, her tail wagging her tail.

"I want to see them dance a little more." Misaya answers back while lying on the bed, checking the small wound she bit on her point finger. "_Show me a little more of that handsome face you make when in distress, my precious accomplice."_

* * *

_Coliseum_

"Ack!" Enn was sent flying by one of the golems.

"Master!" Lancer screams out as she lands on top of one of the golems. "You little-!" She plunges her spear in its eyes again.

"Ahahaha! So much for your insolence, blood-sucking leech queen!" Roche laughs from atop his contraption.

"Damn!" Lancer clenches her teeth. "_What is Misaya doing? Only she can activate this runes!" _She glances back at Enn, who was trying to regain his footing. There she saw Enn get hit by another golem, sending him crashing back down. "MASTER!"

"Damn. My vision—" Enn saw red flow down to his hands. His face as bleeding, almost covering half of his face. "Why Misaya?"

"I'll initiate my plan B." Lancer takes her position beside Enn. She plunges her spear to the ground, in the middle of all this golems.

"What are you doing?" Enn asks in a hoarse voice.

"Starting my Noble Phantasm. Get ready Master!"

* * *

_A certain room in the school_

"_Geez… why are all boys so impatient nowadays?"_

A shadow smiles. A finger was raised, bleeding. Blood dropped to the ground. And a phrase was mentioned.

"_Sowilo, Ehwaz."_

* * *

_Coliseum_

"What's happening?" Roche was surprised. In a weird turn of events, all of his golems started collapsing. Their joints started becoming stiff and soon burst in several explosions. Soon enough, their Noble Phantasm started to collapse, leaving him panicked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" He demanded from Enn who stood alone.

_Grunt…_

Roche turns to see that Caster now stood bleeding, his heart pierced by Lancer's spear. Lancer, confirming that he possesses no strength to retaliate, pulls her spear out by kicking Caster's limp body out of the way.

"MASTER!" Roche runs to his Servant side.

The battle was over as the red screen soon separated him from their victorious adversaries. He soon found himself being consumed by the black matter.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Roche seems to accept his death easily. He turns to Enn. "Hey, tell my cousin something."

"_Cousin? Could he be referring to Fiore?" _Enn wonders.

"Tell her that the Yggdmillenia won't change their ways. If she wants to succeed then tell her to do her job properly. The burden is on her now."

And with that Roche disappeared along with his Servant.

* * *

_First floor corridor_

"Sorry, I got held up." Misaya explains to Enn as she helps him to the Infirmary.

"I thought you weren't gonna come." Enn says with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. To be honest, my match just finished when you were halfway through yours."

"Well that explains it."

Misaya took Enn to the Infirmary and left him there, heading to her own room. As she was walking, she can hear her Servant speak I her thoughts.

"_As expected, you managed to weave a brilliant lie to keep his trust."_

Misaya simply smiled. The truth is she managed to finish her opponent even before Enn entered battle.

"_But why stall the process, if you opt for the same result at its end?"_

"_You know the feeling when just as you are about to grasp victory then suddenly the tables turned on you? I wanted Roche to experience that humiliation, as a token of gratitude."_

Misaya walked on. Her Servant lagged for a bit.

"_Or maybe you really wanted that young man to seize victory yet dreads fighting him in the near future, sowing hesitation upon your heart."_

Misaya bit her lip at her Servant's remark. "Maybe…" She enters their room.

"_Master, I can read your feelings, clear as day, like the open pages of a book. I know that deep within you, lies a fragile human who can feel for others. So please, I employ you to rely on me more." _Her Servant could only let out a sad sigh as she follows her Master to her room.

* * *

_Rooftop_

Enn had climbed there in the middle of the night. He left as soon as he was well enough to visit Rin Tohsaka and to thank her for her help.

"Congratulations. You just bought yourself another week." Rin greets him as he sits by her side.

"Yeah." Enn fumbles something in the bag he brought. "Want one?" He offers Rin some canned coffee.

"Wow, you're not as dumb as you look."

"If you're going to compliment me, please be a little less insulting."

"All right. But next time you buy me a drink, make it milk tea okay?"

The two spent the evening just talking. Then Rin pierces the friendly atmosphere with her remark.

"I know by the way."

Enn's expression dropped. "Sorry about that. I was desperate."

"It's all right. Those jewels will probably disappear soon enough. But next time, you should come to me for help instead."

"Heh. All right but, what's with you and Reiroukan anyway. Do you despise her that much."

Rin hesitates for a moment before speaking up. "Well, we are very much alike, in terms of our abilities and some say, our personalities. "

"_Their tempers are both equally scary." _Enn laughed at his observation.

"Shut up!" Rin says, annoyed. "Anyway, we were very similar. But her family isn't that prestigious compared to the Yggdmillenias or even to the Tohsakas so seeing her beat Magus from stronger bloodlines than her was really something. She even beat Roche once did you know that? In open exhibition. "

"Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think you should hate her for being considered special seeing as it was through her own effort." Enn felt a chill up his spine. "_Did I just say that she was jealous of Reiroukan? Please don't shank me."_

To his surprise, Rin was still composed after that stupid remark. "I'm not really jealous or anything. That's right. I was just mad that she chose to just sit by idly while the world completely falls into the wrong hands."

With that, Enn finally understood, why Rin felt some sort of animosity towards Misaya. He gets up and looks at Rin.

"What you said earlier, can you help me with something this time?"

"What is it?"

"I need to break the news to Fiore somehow. The news that I just killed a relative of hers."

"Hehe, and I thought for a moment that it was something difficult. Very well, I'll help you."

"Friends then?" Enn raises his hand towards her.

"All right. Til we meet in the battlefield." The two share a strong handshake. "We are accomplices after all."

* * *

- Chapter 2: Friends and Accomplices End -

* * *

**Enn's Notes:**

Aaaahh! I was finally able to upload the next chapter. Prelims took more than a week to finish, (Design Course and all). Sorry for the delay, will try to update faster.

That aside, the next match was up against Roche Frain Yggdmillenia and the Caster Solomon ibn Gabirol aka The Caster of Black, both from Fate/Apocrypha. Most of their personalities and spell effects were almost completely guesswork. I don't have the Apocrypha novel with me, so I altered a little bit of their personalities. I just used the information found on the wiki.

As you can notice, quite the female Masters eh. I wonder what would it be? EnnXRin? EnnXMisaya? EnnXFiore? or maybe even EnnXLancer? The possibilities are endless. Just kidding.

The nightly encounters were inspired by the Summon Night Swordcraft Story games (Again, I don't own the franchise). During after every quest, you can choose who to spend the night with, the last one determines who you end the game with.

So that's it, Chapter 2: Friends and Accomplices. By the way, Chapter 1: The Masked Assailant has been remastered, near the selection day so feel free to give it a re-read. Enjoy!

Well, Enn out.


End file.
